To see you again
by Gillianpiperoscarfelixdavid
Summary: What if Scully hadn't been found by Mulder in Fight the Future? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Rating**: T

**Author**: gillianpiperoscarfelixdavid

**Categories**: Romance AU

**Summary**: What if Scully hadn't been found by Mulder in Fight the Future?

**Disclaimer**: The characters in this story are the property of Chris Carter and Fox. I own nothing but (character) Gillian - lol

_**A/N**_: English isn't my 1st language, but i will try my best. Review pls

**To see you again**

She died one year ago. They found her corpse and told him she was burnt to death. He didn't believe it. They checked DNA and showed him the result. It was Scully's DNA. No, he still didn't believe it. That body was destroyed by the fire, and if he couldn't see her face, he would never and ever believe it. He told them that it was faked body… faked result.

They thought he was insane, that the hurt made him lose his mind.

"I understand your feeling, Mulder, you can take the rest for some days…"

"Skinner, even you believe it? After everything, how you can? It's not her body! IT'S NOT!" Mulder yelled at Skinner.

"YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE, MULDER! I told you, we lost her. I'm so sad too, but face the fact! She died!" Skinner yelled back.

"I will find her" Mulder went out and closed the door violently.

"You are stubborn!" Skinner sighed.

* * *

><p>He missed her. Death? No, not this way. His Scully couldn't die like this. He didn't believe it. He missed her. She was everything with him. He owed her everything. He want to hold her in his arms, want to touch her,… He missed her so badly. He kept finding her, but there wasn't any hint. He couldn't forgive himself, for all. Her mother even believed in her death. She told him to forget her, so move on. How? How can he move on without her? He hasn't told Scully his feeling yet… He loved her. He was in love with her.<p>

One year… it was long time after abduction. He lived with sorrow deeped in his heart. He missed her with every moment of his life…

Mulder was tired. He was in Salt Lake City to work with new case, an X-Files, maybe. Two bodies were found. He didn't find any clue.

This night, he went to the bar. He need somethings to raise him up, to keep fighting, to keep his faith.

He drank under dim light. Suddenly, he heard a familiar giggle. He turned his head, his eyes grew wide when he saw a woman in the corner. She looked like Scully. No, she's Scully. He didn't believe in his eyes. Her hair was longer, but her big blue eyes, her lips, her cheek… He couldn't be wrong.

She was here.

She was here.

His Scully was here.

How can?

"Scully!"

The woman sat with her friends, giggled. Then they stood up, he heard their conversation.

"Good bye you all guys, see you next time"

"Bye Gilly, see you tomorrow, congratulate to you again!"

"Thanks"

She smiled sweetly.

When all of her friends left the bar, Mulder darded to her.

"Scully!" He spoke again, hold her wrist.

The woman looked at him with her blue eyes, she was confused.

"Sorry? Do i know you?"

"Oh my God, you don't remember anything? Im Mulder…"

"Mulder, i think you are wrong, i'm not Scully…" She said with annoyed tone.

"No, it's you… You are Scully, you work for FBI… here… you see…" He hurry open his pocket to show her ID which he always bring it to see her face everytime he missed her.

"Hm… she looked like me, but maybe that's all. I'm not FBI agent, I'm Gillian, i live here with my family…"

"They lied you!" He tried to persuade her, still hold her wrist tightly.

"You are insane!" Gillian was angry.

"Ringgggg…."

Her mobile rang.

"Hi, mom. Yes, i'm in bar now, don't worry, i will come home now. Yes,.. i will drive carefully. Bye mom."

"Mom?" Mulder said curiously.

"I can't have a mother, can i? Yes my mom just called me and i was annoyed by you! Let me go and leave me alone! I have to go home now!"

"Sorry…"

He let her wrist go. She must be Scully, but before persuaded her again, he had to find out what happened here.

He followed her to her home, secretly. Now he know where she was living. He called LoneGunman.

"Langly… i think…. I found her…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. To make you believe**

"Langly, it must be Scully…"

"I'm not sure Mulder… but i checked her profile, Gillian Leigh Greco, she is exist. She was born in Chicago…"

"NO, LANGLY, you don't know, if you meet this woman, you will know it's Scully immediately!"

Langly paused for some minutes, but then he dared to say.

"Mulder, i think… um… You are obsessed by Scully. She died. Mulder, She died…"

"SHUT UP!"

Mulder yelled, he hung up.

He sat here, in dark motel room, thought about what Langly said. Is is obsession? Is it the truth? No, he would never believe it easily. If they didn't believe him, he would find the truth himself.

* * *

><p><em>Gillian Greco's Residence<em>

"Ding dong" The door bell rang. Gillian opened her door.

"Hello" A tall man stood here and smiled with her.

She prepared to close the door but he hold her hand. 'Again?' she thought.

"What do you want, i will call police!" She warned, rolled her eyes.

"I'm FBI agent, Miss Greco, i want to talk with you, no, i need to talk with you. Maybe you think that i'm insane, but give a me chance…. Please.. just 15 minutes, and i will go"

"Hm…." She hesitated.

"Please…" He begged, looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, come in, you have 15 minutes, and dare you try to hold my wrist again, i will call police"

"It's ok, im sorry"

* * *

><p>"Coffee?"<p>

"Thanks"

"So, what do you want to talk to me? About Scu… hmm… Scully, again?

"I just want to apologize to you for being so impolite last night. You look so much like her…"

"Who is she?" Gillian sat opposite Mulder. Last night, under dim light, she didn't notice his face. He was handsome, very handsome, with his dark brown hair, his hazel eyes looked straight at her. He gazed at her. She turned away, broke his eyes contact. Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat.

"She is my partner. We work together about 6 years… She was abducted one year ago. They found her body, burned… and told me it's her. But i didn't believe, i still don't believe it…" He spoke slowly, hold his face with both hands.

He looked hurt. It made her heart melts.

"I'm so sorry…" She tried to comfort him. "But… i don't think i'm that Scully. You know, maybe i have her face, she looks like me, but i'm not her…"

"I understand, Miss Greco…"

"Call me Gillian, or Gilly" She smiled.

"Gillian, do you believe me?"

"I believe, that you lost your partner… and you are hurting…"

"Gillian…"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if i hold you?"

"Huh?" His request chilled her.

He looked at her with his hazel eyes again… she could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"It's ok. Come here" She didn't believe it, how she could believe this man too soon?

Mulder moved slowly, then hold her tightly. He buried his face to her hair, to have a smell at it. It's her scent, Scully's scent. He knew it. He was too close to her for a long time, 6 years, he would never be wrong, it was her scent.

Gillian chilled with his tender touch. Her heart beaten fast. 'I just comfort him' she talked with herself.

But then, she felt a headache.

"Aw!" She moaned.

"What's wrong, Gillian?" He gave her a very concerned look.

"I don't know, my head just… sorry, maybe it's sequelae of my accident."

"Did you have an accident?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"About 9 or 10 month ago…"

"Do you feel better now?" He touched her temple.

"Aaaaa…!" She moaned out loud.

"I will call doctor…"

"No… no need…" She stopped him. "I'm fine"

Her words killed him. "I'm fine" It scared him to death. Scully always uses these words to talk with him about her feeling. He knew she wasn't fine. They both knew it, but she never stopped using it.

"I'm fine now, really. The headache gone"

"Do you need a glass of water?"

"No, thanks. Don't worry, Mulder?"

"Yes, call me Mulder"

She smiled. She was so beautiful, her hair was longer than Scully's, but it was same colour. Her blue eyes looked at him. He wanted to kiss her. He and Scully nearly had a kiss… if there wasn't any disturbed bee. Damn bee, he thought. Then they took his Scully away… Now, he found her again. But how could he persuade her, to make Gillian believe it?

"You said that you need 15 minutes…"

"Yes, i will go now"

"I have to go to work"

"What do you do?"

"I'm a doctor"

"Oh"

"What?" she asked.

"No, nothing. Scu… Gillian, can we be friend?"

"Sure" She smiled sweetly. "Just don't call me Scully again"

"Yes" He smiled back, kissed her cheek. "Good bye"

"Good bye Mulder"

He went out and she closed her door. Then her headache came back. She held her head. She saw a man… called her… she couldn't see his face… he kept calling her.

Gillian fell flat to the floor.

A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I know my English is bad, but it's the 1st time i have written in English. Hmmm… sorry for my language. I will try to make it better next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ Thank you very much. Before i posted this fanfic, i was so damn scared that you can't understand me because my English wasn't good. But it's very kind of you to read and leave comments for me. I'm very happy. Thank you. Love!

**Chapter 3: Hello Mr. Hamilton**

Gillian woke up, felt a little dizzy. She looked around and realized that she was in hospital. She turned her head, and saw Mulder sitting next to her bed.

"Hi" She said softly.

"Hi" He smiled, touched her forehead. "Do you feel better now?"

"Hm,… what happened? Why am i here?" Gillian asked, tried so hard to remember.

"You were in a faint. Don't remember anything, huh? I brought you here."

"Yes… i… just headache…"

Suddenly, the door was opened. A man rushed to her bed.

"OH MY GOD, are you ok honey? Hurt? Tired?" He was so anxious for her.

"Matt, i'm fine. Don't worry." She said, tried to calm him down.

"You scared me… Mom just called me"

Matt? Who the hell you are? Why did he call Scully "honey"? Mulder thought, stared at this man.

"Matt, this is Mulder. Mulder, this is Matthew… my… fiancé"

"Mulder? Who is he?" Matthew asked warily, held Gillian's hand tightly.

"He's… my friend. He saved me, Matt"

"Friend?" Matthew asked annoying.

"Yes… new friend" Gillian found her word.

"Oh, hello Mulder, i'm so sorry for being impolite. I'm Matthew Hamilton, nice to meet you, thank you for saving my fiancée"

"Hello, I'm Fox Mulder" Mulder said coldly.

They shook hands, kept staring at each other. Mulder hated this man, of course, he wondered what the hell was going on here? Fiancé?

"So… take the rest.. Sc… Gillian, i have to go now. I'll call you later. Good bye to you all"

Mulder said, tried to smile, although he wanted to kick Matthew's ass and screamed so bad when he saw Matt kissing Gillian's cheek. 'Keep your hands off my woman' He thought, held his fist, stood at gaze.

"Good bye Mulder" Matthew said, then kissed Gillian's smooth cheek again.

'Aww… calm down Mulder, calm down…' Mulder talked to himself, left the room.

* * *

><p>"Honey, are you ok? Doctor said that you can leave hospital this afternoon, after taking some tests" Matthew told her with tender voice.<p>

"I'm fine Matt, maybe i'm just shattered because of working."

"I told you not to work too hard!"

"I'm sorry…"

When she said that, she looked like a child. It made him smile.

"It's ok. Honey, who is that Mulder? New friend? Is he good guy?"

"I met him some days ago. He's FBI agent. He came here for his mission. I was annoyed at some guys at bar and Mulder helped me to get rid of them." Gillian lied, she didn't know why, but she thought it would be better if she didn't tell him the truth.

"Oh? FBi agent? To find the serial killer in our area this time?"

"I think so…"

"I don't like him" Matthew said.

"Huh?"

"I don't like the way he looked at you. I thought he want to steal you"

"Oh Matt, are you jealous?" Gillian laughed.

"Yes, i must be, because i have a gorgeous fiancée like you" He said, then kissed her lips softly.

* * *

><p><em>One day after.<em>

The phone rang.

"Hello"

"Gillian, it's me, Mulder. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Mulder"

"Hm… Gillian, i want to meet you, i'm sorry for annoying, but i want to know about your accident which you told me some days ago"

"Why was you so interested in it?"

"I just… just… i…"

"it's ok. Nothing to hide. I'll tell you, then i can help you to be sure that i'm not your partner Scully, right?"

"I didn't mean it…"

"I know it, Mulder"

"What about tonight? 8 PM?"

"it's ok, Mulder, tonight, at my house, 8 PM"

"Thank you, good bye"

"Bye" Gillian hang up.

She sighed.

_**AN: Thank you for reading. Let me know if i have some mistakes here. Thanks. Hope that my English will be better. :( I'm learning it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ Special thank "so kiss me goodbye" and "Gillian.x" for supporting me. i will try my best. So, here is my chapter, and again, about my language – just forgive me :D

**Chapter 4: Do i know you?**

Gillian smiled, sat on the couch, next to Mulder.

"So… what do you want me to talk about?"

"About your accident" He talked, turned his head to look at her eyes.

"It's long story…"

"I have enough time"

She sighed slightly.

"About 9 or 10 months ago, i went to Salt Lake City to visit Matt, and had a car accident. I was unconscious. When i woke up, i didn't remember anything, even Matt…"

"Even Matt? What do you mean?" Mulder asked hasty.

"Yes, when i woke up, i even didn't remember who i am. I saw a man looking at me with a concern eyes. He smiled with me and called my name. Some days after, we talked to each other, gave me memories."

"Your memories? Do you mean that you remember about your past again?"

"No, i still don't remember anything about it now" Gillian confused.

"What?" Mulder nearly yelled. "You don't remember anything? Why are you sure that you are Gillian Greco?"

"Calm down, Mulder. I have my reason. I trust him, i trust Matthew"

He was hurting by her words. Scully trusted another man, not him. But before he said anything, Gilllian continued.

"Matthew took care for me during the time i was in hospital. He told me about my past, about our relationship, about our first date. He gave me my ID card and my profile. And i believed in him, that i'm Gillian Greco, i was born in Chicago, my parents died some years ago. I engaged to Matthew and move to Salt Lake City… it's the story about my life before that accident."

"You believed him easily… Why you don't have any doubt?"

"It wasn't easy, Mulder. But i don't know why he has to tell lie to me? I read my profile, i saw my ID card,… Why did he have to take care for me if i'm not his fiancée? I have no money, no memory, nothing for him to take advantage of me. The only weird thing is i remember all of my medical knowledges, just forget about people. Then Matthew helped me to find a house, meet his parents and take a job. His mother is very nice, i called her as my mom"

"Gillian…"

"Yes?"

"Do you love Matt?"

He asked quietly, looked straight into her eyes. Her eyes widen… Yes, does she love Matthew? Her heart beaten so fast… Mulder's face was so close, she even could feel his breath. His hazel eyes… It was beautiful eyes… He looked sad, and he was still looking at her. She couldn't breath. She took a deep breath, looking down to her lap. What the hell was she thinking? She had Matthew, a fiancé, a good man. Matthew did everything for her. But this feeling, sitting here with Mulder, it's not the same feeling. Even when she kissed Matthew, her heart had never beaten like this. She felt a little dizzy.

"Are you ok?" Mulder touched her hand.

"Don't touch me!" Her heart jumped.

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's ok. Mulder, i'm sorry, i didn't mean…" She tried to find a word to explain for her action.

"Are you really Ok?" He gave her a concerned look.

"Yes… i think so… I'm just a little tired." She lied.

"Oh, i'm sorry. It's late, i have to go now. Take the rest. Maybe we will talk later" He stood up and took his coat.

Gillian followed him to the door. Suddenly her headache came back, she fell, but Mulder caught her with his arms.

"Gillian! Gillian?" He called her name.

"Y…es…"

"Are you OK? REALLY ok?"

"I'm…fine…"

"Damn it! Stop telling that you are fine, again! You are so sick now"

"Mulder…" It was the only word that she could say. Then Gillian was in faint.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Oh, more than 600 visitors. I can't believe this. I'm so happy. Thank you for reading my first story. I will try my best. Xoxoxo

**Chapter 5: Can i believe you?**

Gillian opened her eyes. _'Oh my God, hospital? Again?'_ She thought. Mulder sat next to her bed.

"Hi" He said, looked at her.

"Mulder… how long have i been here?"

"About two hours. You scared me, Gillian"

"What happened?" She asked, still felt a little dizzy.

"You just were in faint again. Do you feel better now?"

"I'm…"

"Don't" Mulder interrupted her. "Don't tell me that you are fine again. We both know you are sick now."

She paused. This man knew her too well, even better than Matthew. She felt like he could read her mind.

"Ok, Mulder, i'm not fine. I didn't know why, but after i met you, i heard some voices inside my head, a man… called me… But i couldn't see his face, i tried, but then i was in faint" Gillian told him.

"A man?"

"Yes, i have strong feeling that i know him… maybe in the past. But i can't remember. I just… I don't know, Mulder… Maybe you look like somebody i have met in the past. " She managed to get out a few words to explain.

"Gillian…" He called her name with his tenderness.

"Yes?"

"When you were in hospital, i checked Matthew's profile. Before he met you, no, i mean before your accident, his company nearly had to declare bankruptcy. I don't know why but after your accident, he had a lot of money" He said slowly, looking straight to her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You are smart, you know what i mean"

"You mean my fiancé told lie to me, do you?"

"Just believe me"

"Why? Matt is my fiancé, he took care for me, and now you tell me about this, how i can believe you? Yes, i want to believe, but tell me a reason to believe"

Mulder took her hands. He looked into her big blue eyes. '_Oh my God, don't do it, don't look at me like this, don't touch me like this_.' She gasped.

"Do you want me to tell you a reason? So, listen to it carefully. Do you feel it? I know you feel it, when i hold your hand. Close your eyes…" He pulled her hand to his heart. "Do you feel my heart beating? Do you feel the same? Believe me, you are Scully, you didn't remember anything, but your heart did. It remembered me"

"I'm not Scully, Mulder. I'm Gillian, Gillian Greco…"

"Ok, so i will show you, that even Gillian would feel the same too"

He moved slowly, covering her lips with his. She was still in shock. She couldn't breath. What was he doing? Why she didn't pull he away? No… she had Matthew. No… Mulder was kissing her, slowly, gently… She didn't remember about Matthew anymore.

No… What was she doing? She was cheating on Matthew… But she couldn't think straight. She even could hear her heart beating. What did Mulder say? Did her heart miss him? Did she really know this man?

Suddenly, Matthew opened the door.

"Gillian?"

She broke the kiss.

"Matt…" It was the only word she could say.

"What are you doing?"

"I…" She muttered. Her eyes widen.

Matthew was so angry. He stared at Mulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU BASTARD! She's my fiancée. You… you… son of a bitch!" Matthew yelled as he lost his control.

Mulder didn't seem to be afaird.

"Mr. Hamilton, you should keep you mouth, after all of your lies. You are liar! She's not Gillian Greco, she's not your fiancée."

"What the hell you are talking about?" Matthew wanted to kill Mulder so bad.

"I'm talking about you, about her!"

"Do you believe me? Gillian?" Matthew turned his head, waiting for an answer.

"I…"

"Do you believe me, the person who taking care for you, or this man, a stranger?"

"I…." She couldn't answer.

"Gillian?"

"Tell him, tell him your feeling." Mulder urged her.

"Gillian? Honey?" Matthew was still waiting.

"I…."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ Hi. I just edited some mistakes in my story. Thank you for reading. And again, about my language, forgive me. :)

**Chapter 6: Who am i?**

"Matt, can i talk to you?" Gillian said mildly. "In private, please" She looked at Mulder. Mulder nodded, getting out of the room.

Matthew stepped to her bed, then he sat on the chair. He looked very sad. She didn't dare to look at him, after this awkward situation. Finally, she found her words.

"Matt… I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. I even don't understand what i've done…" She said.

"It's ok."

Matthew was a little calm down. "You were in faint, and that guy just took advantage of you. It's not your fault" Matthew looked at her, hoping that he was true.

"No…" Gillian shook her head. She wished that she could tell lie to him, but the truth is the truth. "it's not his fault" She said in guilty.

"What do you mean?"

"I told lie to you… I met him at the bar some days ago, but the story was different."

"How different?"

"He told me that i'm not Gillian, that i'm Scully – his partner. Then he followed me to my house. I was scared, but i gave him a chance to explain, to tell his story."

Matthew's heart skipped a beat.

"What did he tell you?"

"That you… you…"

"That i was a liar?"

"Yes…" Gillian confirmed quietly.

"Honey…" Suddenly, he held her hand. "Do you believe him?" He was afraid.

"I didn't say it"

"Do you believe me?"

"I don't know. Matt… I don't remember anything about my past. I don't know what, or who to believe" She was confused, looking down to her hands.

"You lost your old memories, but i gave you new memories. I tried my best to take care for you, to make you feel my love, to make you remember me, again. Do you remember the first month after your accident? In that time, when i told you that i'm your fiancé, you didn't believe me, i didn't touch you. Last month, we spent beautiful night together, i kissed you, i wanted you so bad, but when you told me to stop, i did. I will never touch you or take advantage of you if you don't want me to. Do you know why? Because i love you. I'm truly in love with you. Why did i have to tell lie to you?"

Gillian paused. Matthew was a nice man. She tried to find some reasons to convince herself that he was liar but she couldn't. She had no money, no memory, nothing to give him. If everything he had done is for the purpose of sleeping with her, he had many chances to do it. But Matthew didn't. They didn't sleep together. He never took advantage of her.

"Do you believe me?" Matthew was waiting for her answer.

"I…"

"I don't know what Mulder told you. I don't know who Scully is. You are Gillian, my Gillian, my fiancée, and i love you. I will do everything to make you believe in me. If you were still confused, we can take a genealogical DNA test. Are you ok with this idea?"

"It's ok, Matt" She smiled.

"Do you know how much i love you? I will never let anybody take you away from me. I love your eyes, i love your smiles, i love your tiny fingers, your cute nose, your soft red hair… everything…"

"I know, Matt, i do know…"

"Take some rest. You are tired now. We will wait for the DNA test. And then i will tell you this"

"What is this?" Gillian was curious.

"I can't tell you now" Matthew kissed her cheek, winking.

"Please…" She begged, looking at him with her best innocent eyes.

"Don't look at me like this, miss Greco." He teased. "You need to sleep now. I have to go. See you later"

* * *

><p><strong>At Matthew's house.<strong>

Matthew took his mobile, pressing a phone number.

"I need your help…"

"What happened?"

"I don't want to lose her…"

* * *

><p>Mulder still couldn't believe to his eyes, again, with the DNA test result. She's not Scully. It was impossible. Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door. He took his weapon.<p>

"Who is this?"

"I'm Matthew"

Mulder opened the door as he saw Matthew standing here, with a big smirk on this face.

"What do you want?" Mulder asked coldly.

"To talk"

"Ok, come in…" He said in polite.

"Thank Mr. Mulder, but i just need some minutes"

"What do you want to talk about?" Mulder stared at Matthew.

"Did they send you the result of Gillian's DNA test?"

"Yes, they did, then?"

"Do you believe now?"

"In what?" Mulder wanted to play this game with Matthew.

"I think that you are understand"

"Understand what?"

"Stop it! She's not your partner, she's Gillian, she's my fiancée and you better to keep your hand off Gilly or i will kick your ass"

"Nice words, . But do you want to know my idea?"

"What the hell is it?" Matthew asked annoying.

"I don't know and i don't care what you did with that DNA test result, but i don't believe it. I was with her over 5 years and i know about her more than you. You can lie her with this paper, but it is nothing to me. HA, DNA test result? How fun! I don't buy it. Even she was a corpse, i will recognize her!"

Matthew stood mute.

"You don't know about Scully, about our relationship" Mulder stopped to stare at Matthew, then he continued. "And, Hamilton, you even don't know about me too!"

Mulder closed his door. He didn't give Matthew a chance to talk. He wanted to make Matthew be afraid, but he was afraid too. Was he wrong? What would he do with this result? How could he face Gillian. She would never believe him again.

* * *

><p>"Ringggggggg" The door-bell rang. Gillian opened her door.<p>

"Hi" Mulder smiled.

She closed the door immediately as she saw his face.

"Go away, Mulder!"

"Listen to me, Gillian" He yelled through the door.

"NO! I don't! Just get out of my house! Get out of my life, Mulder! Please!"

"Give me one more chance, Gillian…" He kept begging her.

"I cant go through with it…. Please.. Stop… Leave me alone. I'm not that Scully. Don't tell me about her again! I'm Gillian, Gillian Greco" She cried.

"Please, listen to me this time… i want to meet you, i want to see you…"

It was about ten minutes before Gillian opened her door.

"Come in…" She said quiely. She hated herself for it, she couldn't say no to him. "The last time"

Mulder followed Gillian to her living room.

"What do you want to talk? That i'm Scully again?"

"No…"

He replied. Suddenly, he pushed her to the wall, grabbing her wrist.

"Wh…what… are you doing?" She was stuttering.

"Look at me" He moved his face closer to hers.

"Mulder…"

She couldn't breath. His hazel eyes… it was so familiar. Mulder moved closer and closer…

"Do you feel it?"

"I…"

"I can hear your heart beating… Scully…"

"I'm not Scully…" Gillian cried.

"Scully…"

He made her weak at knees.

"One year ago, before they took you away… we were like this… you grabbed my face with your both hands. You cried… I didn't want to let you go. We nearly did this… this…"

He kissed her passionately. He missed her so bad. One year… it's a long time… Then he met her again but she didn't know who he is. It hurted so much.

Do you remember me? Do you remember me?

Gillian had no idea what was happening. She could push him away but she didn't do it. She couldn't do it. She touched his face, his hair… Did she know him?

* * *

><p>Gillian woke up, trying not to laugh at this. She was in hospital. She met him, and then waking up in hospital.<p>

"Hi"

"I don't want to say 'hi' to you again, at this place. You are killing me…" She felt shattered.

"Sorry, but this time i want you to meet this people"

"Who?"

"Her name is Margaret, Margaret Scully…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: She died.**

Gillian couldn't utter a word as a woman entered the room. The stranger stood next to Mulder, staring at her. Maggie's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't say anything.

"You may have somethings to talk with her in private. I'll wait out there," Mulder said, getting out of the room.

Maggie smiled, wiping her tears again. She said softly, "Hi".

"Hi," Gillian smiled back.

"How are you?" Maggie asked, still couldn't believe in her eyes. Gillian looked like Scully very much.

"I'm fine. Thanks"

Gillian felt a little awkward, she didn't know what to say. Maggie moved to her bed, she could feel her heart beating so fast.

"When i look at you, i think that i'm looking at my daughter…"

"I…"

"Dana…" Maggie called her name, making Gillian fit of the shakes. It was too familiar. She felt like she knew this woman before.

"Sorry… But i'm not her," she said, looking down to her hands. She didn't dare to look at Maggie's eyes.

"I know, can i… hug you?" Maggie asked.

"It's ok" Gillian said. Maggie sat on the side of the bed. Then they embraced each other warmly. It was weird, Gillian thought, she just knew this woman some minutes ago, but when she was in Maggie's arms, she felt so safe. Maggie cried, but then suddenly pulling away from Gillian.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No, they didn't"

"Did you live well?"

"I did"

Maggie stopped asking. She stood up, "I hope that u will be happy. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>"Is it her?" Mulder asked huskily as he saw Maggie at the hall.<p>

Maggie didn't say anything.

"Maggie? Are you ok?"

"She is not Dana. She looked like Dana but she's not," Maggie shook her head.

"What?" Mulder still didn't believe in his ears.

"Thank you, Mulder. But my daughter died. You have to face the truth" Maggie walked out the hospital.

"What are you talking about, Maggie? You know that she's Scully. Why did you tell me this?" Mulder tried to stop her.

"I'm sorry, Mulder. But the it's the truth," Maggie said, still not looking at Mulder.

He yelled, "You lied! Why? Maggie? Why?"

"Let Dana go, Mulder, and let me go too," Maggie got out of the hospital, leaving Mulder being shocks.

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock"<p>

Johanna Hamilton opened her door.

"Hi mom" Gillian smiled sweetly.

"Oh sweetheart, come in,"Johanna welcomed her.

"Coffee?"

"Thank mom."

"Matt just went out. Maybe he will come back some hours later. Do you want me to call him for you?" Johanna said, giving Gillian a cup of coffee.

"I don't come here to meet Matt. I come here to meet you," Gillian answered.

"What's wrong sweetie? Did Matt do anything?"

"No… He is good. I just want to ask… You know… I…"

"You can talk with me anything," Johanna said.

"You know, i didn't remember anything about my past. I just want to ask, did Matt tell you anything about me before you met me?"

"Hm… He didn't. But he didn't tell me everything of his life after he grew up. You know, a man didn't want to tell his mother everything."

"He even didn't make a mention of my name?"

"He just told me that he was in love with a beautiful woman, then he introduced you with us," Johanna smiled, "I think my son had a good choice."

Her words made Gillian blushed slightly.

"I don't have any picture of me and Matt before my accident. I…"

"Do you have a suspicion?"

"No, no mom. I just want to remember about the past. I'm a little tired this time," Gillian lied.

"You've worked hard, sweetheart. Well, do you want to go shopping with me? Matt will come back for dinner. I think i can do somethings to cheer you up"

"Thank mom"

xxxx

_**A/N: Well, it's short, i know. Hope you will like it. :D I will make it up for you next chapter, if you still enjoy my story. I love you all.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Again.**

After dinner, Gillian followed Matthew to his room. They sat on the bed, their back against the bedrail. Matthew was reading a book as he laid his left hand on her shoulder. She leant closer to him.

"Matt…"

"What's wrong, honey?" Matthew put the book to his lap, looking into her blue eyes. He kissed her soft cheek, pulling her body to him.

"How does we met each other?" Gillian put it mildly.

"Huh? What? I think I told you about it?"

"No, you just told me that we meet in Chicago. I want to know more," she continued.

"Well, I came to Chicago for my busniness, then I met you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, I fell in love with you immediately, nearly dying in your blue eyes," Matthew smiled.

"How long did we know each other before your proposal?" she kept asking.

"What do you mean?"

"When I woke up, you told me that I am your fiancée, it meant I had to accept your proposal before my accident, right? I just want to know about it," Gillian explained.

"Hm… I…"

"Don't tell me that you don't remember about your proposal," she said dryly.

"Of course, for God sakes i remember it."

"So tell me how long?"

"Hmm… two years."

"WHAT?" her eyes grew wide.

"What's wrong with it?" Matthew didn't understand her react.

"That time you were with your brother Tony in Arizona. How can we meet in Chicago?"

"I…" Matthew tried to find his words.

"You what?" She asked angrily.

"It's a long time ago Gilly, I don't remember it. I have many things to take care of. You cant blame me for forgetting our first meet!" He yelled.

She stood up from the bed, leaving him but Matthew grabbed her waist, not letting her go.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell," he apologized.

"You are right, Matt. You don't have to remember it. Now just let me go!" she said coldly, pulling him away.

"Why did you ask me those questions? Am i under suspicion? Why? You don't believe me just because that handsome Mulder jumped into your life?"

"Don't drag Mulder here! This is our problem!"

"What problem? Before he came to your life, we were very happy," Matthew shot back.

"The problem is me! I don't remember anything. I just can believe in you and now you even don't remember about the past. Tell me a reason to believe you!"

"I forgot it. Every body can forgot it. It happened many years ago. You can't blame me for that."

"I'm not going to argue with you about this anymore. I will go now."

Gillian got out of the room but Matthew held her back.

"What's about our wedding?"

"What wedding?" she said.

"You told me that after your DNA test, we will have a wedding."

"Not now, Matt. I need time to think."

"About what?"

"About you, about me, about us, about my past, about everything," she told him.

"And about that Mulder? You are having a crush on him," Matthew said, grabbing her wrist tighly.

"You hurt me, Matt. It's our relationship, not Mulder. He just made me want to ask more questions before believe in someone. Now let me go, Matt," she said coldly.

Matthew stared at her. He was angry. He pushed her to the wall.

"Matt… let me go," she said, begging.

"Ok… go," He said with his sad voice.

"I will call you later," Gillian suddenly felt guilty. She didn't want to make him sad. But she really needed time to think straight.

* * *

><p>It was midnight. Gillian was chilled as she saw a man sitting in front of her house. He buried his head to the hand.<p>

"Hi," Mulder said.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you. Are you crying?" he asked with concern.

"No… it's just… because of the dust," she wiped her tears away.

"What's wrong?" his voice was soft, it made her want to cry again.

"I…" she couldn't say anything, just standing and crying.

"It's ok," he stood up, embracing her gently, putting his hands to her back.

After some minutes, she looked into her eyes, pulling away from his arms, "so you just came here to see me?"

"Yes… And say goodbye. I will come back to Washington tomorrow."

"What?"

"I have to go," he said mildly.

"But…"

"What is it? Gillian? You can tell me."

"No, nothing."

"Ok, so, goodbye. Nice to see you, I'm sorry for everthing."

"Mulder, can you help me to remember everything of my past?"

"I thought that you think you are Gillian Greco?"

"Yes, but… even i'm Gillian, I want to remember, I don't want to live with any doubt," she held his hand, "just help me."

"I will call you after I come back to DC. Now only thing I can say is goodbye," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Goodbye," she smiled.

"Gillian!"

"What?"

"You are bleeding!" he said with worries.

"What? Where?"

"Your nose. Are you ok?"

"Huh?" she used her hand to wipe her nose, still being in shocks when she saw red liquid in her fingers.

"Oh my God I will take you to the doctor now!"

"No, Mulder, it's ok. I'm not bleeding a river. I can handle it. Now you can go."

"What's the hell! You are scaring me. Don't tell me that. Just go to the doctor with me," he was so damn nervous. He thought about Scully's cancer before.

"I'm a doctor. I'm fine. Just go, Mulder. I can handle it."

"No."

"You are stubborn."

"Just as stubborn as you are!"

_**A/N: well, i'm a little busy now so maybe i just can post next chapter next month. Sorry. Pls leave review. I love it. And i love you all. Thank you. Have a nice day.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ Hi ^^ I'm very happy today, just want to share this happiness with all of you. I finished my hard exam today. Yay! :) Thank you for reading my story till now. I didn't have time to check my mistakes of last chapter. :D So sorry for it.

HA, and happly children's day. LOL.

**Chapter 9: You are killing her.**

It was awkward situation.

Matthew rolled his eyes. He called Gillian last night but she didn't answer his phone. He was afraid that she was still angry and didn't want to talk with him so he came to her house early in the morning, hoping that she will forgive him. And now he saw this bastard Mulder standing here in front of Gillian's house.

"Hi," Mulder said coldly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Matthew didn't bother to greet him.

"It's not your business."

"Why not? Gillian is my fiancée. Of course i want to know what the hell you are doing here in front of her house," Matthew said with angry in his voice.

"I just want to see if she is ok,"

"Thank God, it's very kind of you Mulder. She's always ok before you jumped into her life, no, our life," He ironized.

"I didn't come here to argue with you Matt, but she was bleeding last night," Mulder said mildly, worrying for Gillian.

"What? You met her last night?" Matthew's eyes grew widely.

"Not now Matt, I'm telling you this seriously. I've rung at her door for 30 minutes but she didn't seem to hear it," Mulder said, trying to ring the doorbell again.

"Well, I will call her."

"Hmm I called her but she didn't answer it. Do you have a key?"

"Yes I do. But maybe she's taking a shower. I don't want to disturb," Matthew answered, forgetting that he just wanted so badly to kick this bastard'ass some minutes ago.

"It's 30 minutes…"

"Hm…."

* * *

><p>"Gillian?" Matthew yelled as he and Mulder entered the living room.<p>

"She's not here."

"Maybe she's still sleeping?"

"Hm… let me check," Matthew said.

"Knock, knock…" He yelled through the bedroom's door, "Gillian? Honey? Are you here?"

Mulder and Matthew decided to open the door. Both of them was standing deadly as they saw Gillian lying in her bed, with a lot of red blood in her pillow.

"Oh my God!"

They rushed to the bed.

"Gilly? Oh honey wake up, you are scaring me…" Matthew lifted her head, crying.

"Wait, I will call 911," Mulder pressed the number.

* * *

><p>"How is she?"<p>

"She's still in faint," Matthew answered, looking down to his hands, "I don't know what the hell is happening with her."

Mulder didn't say anything. He was afraid that Scully's cancer came back, not wanting to remember about that terrible time again, she was nearly dying and he couldn't do anything to help.

* * *

><p>"Hi." Mulder smiled.<p>

Gillian smiled weakly.

"How do you feel?"

She nodded, not answering his question, "I think you came back to DC?"

"No, I just cancel it this morning. You are scaring us," he said with the concern.

"Us?"

"Yes. Matt came house to take some stuff for you. They said that you have to stay in hospital for some days."

"I'm fine. I want to go home. It's a little bleeding…" she said, looking at him with her puppy eyes.

"You are bleeding a river," he joked, then changing to a serious voice, "you need to be here for taking some test."

"Mulder…"

"Yes?"

"I was dreaming about you…" she whispered.

"What?"

"No… not that way, i mean, last night, i had a dream about you and me. In my dream, we stood in the rain, and i was laughing so hard, it's weird…" Gillian smiled as she thought about that dream again.

'We did! Yes we did! You was laughing at me because you think that i was crazy, time couldn't be lost.' Mulder thought, he wanted to yell but he managed himself not to do it. He had to find some ways to make Gillian believe in him.

"Anything else?"

"No, then I woke up here, in hospital again. It's not happy ending," she sighed.

* * *

><p>Three days after.<p>

"Knock, knock!"

"Matt? What are you doing here?"

"You are killing her!" Matthew replied.

"What do you mean?" Mulder was confused.

"You are killing her. She will die if she remembers all of her memoris."

"What?"

"I lied. Yes, i don't know if she's Gillian or not. It's the name they told me. But i don't care who she is or where she was from… I love her. Please go away, Mulder. Don't kill her," Matthew said, begging.

"Who did tell you that?"

"They…"

"Who are they?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Matthew's story.**

Finally, Mulder could talk to Maggie. She had no choice, the only thing she could do is to protect Bill, Charles and their children. They uttered threat against her family. Maggie lost one daughter. It hurt so much when her only daughter Scully couldn't remember about her mother, but it would be worse if Maggie lost Scully again. She made a choice, even though she couldn't stop crying every night.

"I had to give up on my daughter, Fox…" Maggie cried.

"I understand," Mulder spoke softly.

"She told me that she was happy, Fox, it's the most important thing I want to know. Even if she forgets me, it will be fine…"

"Do you mean that I have to give up on her too?"

"No, you don't have to, but you should, she has a new life now… just let her go, Fox."

The last thing Maggie told him made Mulder confuse. Should he let her go? She got hurt when she was with him, she lost her sister, her daughter, she even lost her chance to have a child. And he couldn't give her a normal life. Mulder just could blame himself for it. Matthew was a good man. He was rich, he has a happy family, he loved her, and Matthew could give Scully a normal life that Mulder never could.

And Mulder had his decision… Let her go, let the woman of his life go. He had to bury his love, trying to forget her.

* * *

><p>Mulder packed his bags, preparing to leave the motel. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. His surprise was visible as he saw Gillian standing here.<p>

"Hi," she smiled weakly.

"What are you doing here? You had to be in hospital," he said coldly.

"I… may I come in? I have somethings to tell you…"

"No. You should go, come back to hospital. I have nothing to talk with you."

"Please…"

Even he tried so hard to make a cold face, his heart melted when he saw her puppy eyes. He sighed, "Ok, come in."

Gillian sat to the couch, looking down to her lap.

"You shouldn't come here," he started.

"Mulder, are you going to leave?"

"Yes. I will take a flight to DC this morning. What do you want to tell me?"

"I just want to ask about Scully…"

"Scully?"

"Yes… do you… do you… love her?"

His heart stopped beating. He took a deep breath.

"She's my partner."

"I think you heard my question?"

"She's my friend…"

"Do you love her?" she looked straight into his eyes.

Mulder turned his head, breaking the eyes contact. He said, "no…"

Gillian stood up. She looked sad, speak mildly, "Fine… so I will go now. Goodbye."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Nothing…" she shook her head.

"When you say nothing, it means something. Tell me… what's it?" he put his hand on her shoulder, looking at her tenderly.

"Because… she loves you."

Mulder was mute. She loves him? Scully loves him? Finally, he found his word.

"What? How? How do you know?"

"I saw her… in my dreams, Mulder, I can feel her feeling…" Gillian whispered, "Mulder…"

"Yes?"

"Help me… I had bad feeling, that I'm not Gillian, that this life is not my life… I couldn't breath when i saw you and i couldn't stop bleeding every morning when i wake up, after a dream. I'm afraid, Mulder…"

He grabbed her face, "Listen to me, Gillian, you are Gillian Greco, not that Scully, you had a fiancé and he will make you happy. You just have this feeling and those dreams because I told you about Scully and you are sick because you've worked too hard. I will go, i have to go. I don't want to ruin your life."

He pulled her away, but suddenly she held his waist from behind.

"Please… don't go…" she cried, still holding him tightly, "I… I don't know who I am, you are the only one can help me to recall my past."

"Let me go…" he managed not to cry.

"No… you can't come into my life and go away easily like this. I won't let you go…"

* * *

><p>It was a heavy rain. Matthew stood in front of Gillian's house, waiting for her. Matthew cried in the rain. He remembered the first moment she opened her eyes, looking at him with her big blue eyes. He didn't believe in love at the first sight, but it was exactly the way he was in love with her. They gave him money to pay for his company. They told him to tell her that she's his cousin, to give her a new life. They didn't tell him who she is or where she was from, but he didn't care. He fell in love with this beautiful redhead. And he couldn't help lying her, that she's his fiancée. His love grew more when he saw her smiles, her face, her eyes, when he hold her and the first time they kissed. He didn't want to let her go, never… How could he live without her? He knew he was selfish, but he couldn't change his decision.<p>

Now Mulder jumped into his life, he's killing her… Mulder could take her away… She would die of bleeding.

"Matt?" Gillian raised her umbrella to see his face.

"Where have you been Gilly? You make me worry, i found you everywhere…" his eyes was red.

"I hate hospital… It's raining, you have a key, why don't you wait for me inside?"

"I forgot my key."

"Come in, you can get a cold…"

"Honey…"

"Yes?"

Matthew injected to her arm. It was narcotic. Gillian dropped her umbrella, falling into his shoulder. He held her, kissing her cheek, "I'm sorry honey…"

xxx

_**A/N: Tell me if you like my story so far. :( I just have a bad feeling that this chapter is bad. Sign. Had a bad day at school.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: I will do it again.**

Gillian opened her eyes slowly as she saw Matthew was looking at her. She was in a room.

"Matt…"

"Yes honey…"

"Where am I?" she looked around.

"You will be fine, honey," Matthew smiled, not answering her question.

"I feel tired, Matt, I even can't move my arms, what did you do with me?"

"Calm down and listen to me. Now I will tell you the truth."

"What truth, Matt, what will you do with me? Let me go, Matt…" Gillian nearly cried.

"Shhh… listen to me," Matthew put his finger to her lips, trying to calm her down, then he continued, "I am because of telling lie for a long time. One year ago, they gave me money, your faked ID. They work for Government. They told me that you are a special witness, that they are trying to protect you from danger, because you don't remember anything, I will help to start a new life as my cousin. I don't know who you are, ut when I saw you in hospital, I fell in love with you. I told you that I'm your fiancé, it's not true."

"You are a liar! How can you do this to me? I believe you with all my heart!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I love you, I can't stop loving you, I didn't mean to lie you, but if I have a chance, I will do it again…"

"After all of your lie, why do you tell me the truth now?"

"Because some hours later, you will forget me and all of this story. You will start a new life, with me, be my fiancée again, having a new name. That Mulder will never find you again, I promise. I won't never let you go."

Gillian shook her head. She still didn't believe in his words.

"WHAT? You can't tell lie forever, Matt. I don't want to live with a liar! Let me go! Let me go!" she yelled, trying hard to move but she couldn't. They injected somethings to her arm.

"You don't want to live with me, huh? Do you know what you are saying?" Matthew was angry, "they put somethings into your head, and if you keep trying to remember your memories, you will die of bleeding, do you know it? Yes, I'm damn liar but I do this for you, do you understand? I don't want to let you die."

"Even if I'd rather die than spend the rest of my life with a liar," she shot back, yelling, "LET ME GO!"

Mathew shut her up with his kiss.

"Um…"

"I did this because I love you. I'm sorry," he whispered to her ear, kissing her cheek, then down to her neck.

"Matt… no…" she cried.

He stopped, looking at her, "don't worry, I will wait till our wedding. You will be my wife, my Mrs. Hamilton."

.

**A/N**: Ok, I'm thinking about next chapter. :( Don't hate me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: My heart remembers you.**

Suddenly, Mulder opened the door.

"Get out of her!" He yelled, pointing his gun to Matthew.

Matthew moved away slowly as Mulder rushed into Gillian.

"Wake up! Wake up! Can you hear me?" Mulder called her name, touching her forehead, but she still didn't open her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Matthew said.

"It's not your business. What did you do with her?" Mulder yelled angrily.

"Leave her, Mulder. She will die if you take her away from this place."

"Why? Tell me a reason."

"I don't know the whole story. They work for government. They gave me money, telling me to keep secrets. They put something to her head and it controlled her mind, so she couldn't remember anything. But if you take it out of her head, she will die of bleeding."

"How can I believe you?"

"You should, Mulder. Because you know I love her and I don't want to see her death."

"But you have a selfish love, maybe you tell me all of this story because you want to keep her. I know her, Matthew. This woman will never forgive you if you tell lie. You can't lie her forever, and no matter how much you love her, she will leave you when she finds out the truth." Mulder replied coldly.

"You should know what to believe in, Mulder!"

"I know! And I don't believe you. Now I will take her with me. Get out of my way!

"How you dare…" Matthew held his fist. Mulder could see his angry eyes.

"Get out!" Mulder shouted.

* * *

><p><em>She was sad. He didn't need her. She decided to go… He held her in his arms. She cried, kissing his forehead.<em>

_"I owe you everything, Scully, you owe me nothing…"_

_He moved his face closer to her… Was he going to kiss her?_

"Mulder!" She called his name, opening her eyes. The first thing she could see was his face. He was looking at her with his tender eyes.

"Yes, I'm here…" he smiled.

"Where am I?" she looked around.

"Don't worry, you are safe now…" he said mildly.

Suddenly, Gillian hugged him tightly. Mulder was in shocked, but he held her back.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked concernly, trying to comfort her.

"Mulder… Matt told me the truth… I can't remember everything clearly, but… I think… I think I'm not that Gillian. I don't know who am I now… I'm afraid…." She sobbed.

"It's ok… I'm here with you, I will help you to remember, ok?" Mulder caressed her soft hair.

"I saw you…" she said quietly.

"You saw me? Where?"

"In my dreams… you don't need me and I want to leave… then…" she paused.

"Then…?"

"At the hallway, you were going to kiss me…" she blushed. She even didn't dare to look at him.

Mulder smiled, remembering about that moment. He touched her chin, looking straight to her blue eyes.

"I owe you everything, Scully you owe me nothing…"

He moved slowly, then kissed her. Her lips were so soft. She didn't push him away, her heart stopped beating. She knew this man, she was in love with him for a long time…

After the sweet kiss, they parted for air.

"I was going to kiss you like that," Mulder smiled, touching her cheek again.

"Mulder, I forget lots of things, but my heart beats fo fast when you touching me. I think my heart remembers you… Can you tell me the story about you and me? I mean, about Scully? Maybe it will help me to remember something."

"Yes… I met her six years ago…."

* * *

><p>Mulder woke up next morning. He smiled as he saw Scully laying next to him. She was still sleeping, her face buried to his chest. But then he felt something wrong, his chest was wet.<p>

"Scully?"

He shook her shoulder, but she didn't answer. His eyes opened widely as he saw her face. Her nose bled again.

"Oh my God! Scully! Scully! Wake up! Please wake up, don't leave me like this…" he yelled, wiping blood from her face.

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. I was sick last month. But I'm fine now. Tell me what you think about this chapter. I will finish this story soon. Thank you for reading so far.**_


End file.
